You were high for that one and you can be drunk for this one
by BeTheIntegrity
Summary: A little fluff. Sort of a song fic - Daughter Love which is amazing go check it out!


Hey guys! little authors note here.

I don't own anything it all belongs to the fabulous Aaron Sorkin.

I'm super excited for season two! the trailer and inside the newsroom were brilliant.

Oh and I'm literally obsessed with Emily Mortimer her accent is like liquid gold to me.

Anyway it's just some fluff that I wrote on a break from revising British politics 1918 to 1964, plus I'm off to New York and it's got me all in the Newsroom mood. the grammar sentence structure will be awful I know.

Feel free to review :)

* * *

The rain poured and everyone knew the beginnings of a hurricane was dawning, but Mac still refused to go home

"guys I'll be fine I've just got a few more papers to fill out. I promise all of you I'll go home soon 15 minutes tops"

After they left Mackenzie's head was back down, filling in sheet after sheet of documents trying to prepare for the percussions this hurricane will have. Then it dawned on her how many days she'll spend alone, Mac never did well alone in an apartment with no phone line. And thats how Will found her sitting at her desk, papers swirled everywhere twirling her pen lost in deep thought. He only watched her for a few seconds before she jumped out of her skin at the dark figure leaning against the door but even with the dim lighting scanning the body it was easy to tell it was...

"Will... Hi. You scared me there" holding her heart with uneasy breathing it really did scare her the arse.

"Sorry Mac, I just saw your light on and was coming in to turn it off. I had no idea you were still here its midnight you know that right?"

"Oh shit, whats the weather..." Mac's head turned staring out of the large window to see not only had the weather got worse but the streets had already began to flood

"like" this got a chuckle out of Will who stood there knowing he'd have to ask if she had anywhere other than her apartment to stay although he already knew the answer would be no. Thats when the thought popped into his head, only for a second but the words had already made their way out of his mouth.

"Mac the floods have shut down subways, you'll never get home. So I guess you'll have to stay with me."

she sat in silence thinking because for once she really had no answer even though she really liked the idea of being locked up with Will for a undetermined period of time, somehow it did't seem like the greatest of ideas with everything going okay.

"I'll stay here, theres a couch, a bathroom oh and snacks down the hall." smiling at the master answer/plan she'd pretty much created out of thin air the hard part was now convincing him.

"Mac, seriously you can't stay here, I mean you've done your fair share of stupid things but this is ridiculous"

"See Will this is why me staying with you is a bad thing it's been what a whole five minutes and already you're making digs. Just face it I'm staying here! I'm a big girl I'm pretty positive I'll be fine" as she said it her arms flew into the air.

"I didn't, I really didn't, I mean that came out all wrong" For once Will had no idea what to say because it didn't matter what he said she wouldn't believe any of it so instead of trying to justify the comment, he'd just cut straight to the point no bullshit. She was staying with him.

"GET YOUR STUFF MS MCHALE YOU'RE STAYING WITH ME! But hurry up before the weather gets worse Lonny has to get home as well"

somehow that was all it took and Mac surrendered grabbing everything she'd need and stomping off to meet Will.

The car ride was silence but there was no hostile atmosphere or awkwardness it almost felt comfortable, the elevator ride was the same. For once Mac thought they could just enter his apartment eat something and not have a all out brawl that'll end up hurting the both of them, making the weekend unbearable.

But the 5 second walk from the car to Wills apartment had both of them completely soaked upon entering the apartment Will shrugged out of his coat and quickly changed.

Mac stood completely frozen, dripping water all over his floor. The silence still hanging in the air made the drip drop sound like it was engulfing the room, echoing bouncing off every wall. Thats when Will realised he really needed to lighten the mood before this night took a serious turn for the worst.

"Mac don't just stand there. Go get changed, take whatever you want from the wardrobe don't be shy" he said chuckling to himself.

When Mackenzie entered the room again completely swamped in his old college jumper Will's breath hitched and for a second it was like nothing had happened his heart warmed. But as she settled he brought over two tumblers of bourbon then thought "Fuck it! We're here all night" and brought the bottle along too.

"Here drink this, it'll warm you up"

"Will you do know thats a myth right? Alcohol doesn't warm you up it constricts your..."

"oh shut Mac you know what I meant"

And for once Mackenzie realised it wasn't a hurtful shut up or a pissed Will. It just felt like good old banter. Once again the silence hung in the air and although un awkward it sure as hell annoying. So Will decided to get out one of Mackenzie's favourite past time board games Monopoly(english version), I mean what else could they do without the electrics.

"Come on Mac lets see if I'm still the master" and she looked up quickly from her thoughts, smile tugging at her lips rememberer the day her father it give to them whist staying in England after a very competitive doubles game.

"I don't think so. Remember Mr MacAvoy I've been having all those economic lessons from Sloan" Mackenzie and Will burst out laughing neither one could keep a straight face at the idea of Mackenzie and economics.

The game lay across the glass table, candle light flickered around the room and one and half bourbon bottles later it was safe to say they both were on the drunk side, Will winning of course, laughter filled the room and they'd been indulging in jokes mostly at Mackenzie's loosing expense. Then all of a sudden Mac just burst into tears apologising repeatedly

"This was a bad idea Will I'm so sorry"

"Mac what, who... What just happened?"

"This is the life we could've had Will. This right here Monopoly by candle light that moved on to amazing love making but instead it's moved on to me drunk and balling on your floor"

It was in that moment Will didn't think he had no time to dwell on what to say his body just went into overdrive and just pulled her close pushing away the hair that clung to her tear stained face.

"Why Will why can't you forgive me? Please I need to know. I want to move on with you and if we never talk about it then it really is impossible. I mean you sent that bloody message that still remains a mystery so I think you owe me this. You were high for that one and you can be drunk for this one." her pleading eyes and the alcohol coursing through his veins Will had no idea which one it was but he began to speak retelling every second from her confession.

"I don't know Kenz I really don't"

The use of her nickname hadn't gone a miss he could feel the hitch in her voice.

"Maybe its something to do with my father, maybe its because I still wonder why you did it and left me behind. In my head I see you two all of the time, I can't erase it I just replay it all, the love, the betray the image of his hands on your body, the one only women I have ever loved. His hands touching your skin as the lights went down. How could it make you feel good Kenz to do that while I was sat home in complete admiration, you both knew I'd be bleeding inside. I just don't even want to imagine the words you spoke to him that night. Then before I knew it three years past and you were stood in my office still as beautiful as the day you left"

That was all he could say. Resting his chin on her head he just let the tears fall. He knew the silence wasn't because she had nothing to say the sudden jerks and sniffling gave him a clear idea what she was doing. After a good ten minutes in silence apart from the odd sob Mackenzie mumbled

"Billy I'm sorry" it was barely audible so soft, somehow to Will this apology seemed different from the others, not that he hadn't believed all the others. Maybe it was that he knew this one came straight from the heart.

"Its okay"

"Its not okay though is it? Billy look at us cradled on the floor blubbering messes because of a idiotic mistake that wasn't worth it. We could be married and so deeply madly in love. But now all I feel is stupid because all I can offer is a measly apology because after 5 fucking years I still have no solid idea why I did it!"

"Kenz I don't know about you but I am still deeply and madly in love with you"

as quick as the words fell out of his mouth Mac had turned round cupped his face, kissing him so tenderly. That was it from that one kiss Will didn't care about Brian it was history this was now after all this time they were both still in love. Good old Charlie's words popped into his head "your older than you think" and now Will understood what he meant. If they don't move on soon, it'll be too late. The beauty of her face even tear stained and puffy with bright red lips was enough for him it had always been enough for him. Then he swooped a very surprised Mackenzie into his arms carrying her into the bedroom never breaking kisses. The morning brought no change, staring at her now all he could see was Mackenzie and his undying love and by the hand drawing hearts on his chest Will was pretty sure she felt the same way.


End file.
